


Look At Me (I Want To See All Of You)

by LonelyBear



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Josie is adorable, Josie sings, a little angst idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyBear/pseuds/LonelyBear
Summary: Hope being stuck in Josie's mind isn't helping control her wolf, due to there being a full moon every night in Josie's subconscious. This a two-part story of some cute fluff between Hope and Josie!I don't know what to really put... but HOSIE
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169





	1. For You

**Author's Note:**

> I got some ideas from TVD and also let's just say that there's a full moon in Josie's subconscious. Btw this is my first time posting anything on here so I hope you like!
> 
> Also the songs in here are: Over The Rainbow by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole and Against All Odds by Phil Collins

Josie’s POV

Josie walked down a small path; her feet cold due to her not wearing shoes. The cold breeze flew through her hair, she could tell something was not right. Maybe it was the silence, how quite it was. Not even crickets could be heard. Or maybe it was the fact that the path seemed to keep getting longer as she followed it. Another cold breeze hit her, she shivered as she cursed under her breath.

“Where the hell are you?” She hissed looking around.

As small growl came from behind her, as if it were an answer. Josie turned looking at the white wolf. The beauty still amazed her.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you” Josie said with a light smile. The wolf seemed to calm down, happy from Josie’s presence.

“I just wanted on check up on you” Josie said sitting down against a tree, patting the spot next to her. The wolf obeyed her command and sat next to Josie. The brunette started to pet the wolf, her fingers threading themselves through the soft fur. The wolf turned to her and whined; Josie knew what the wolf was asking.

“Sorry Hope, but we still can’t find a way to get you out of here” Josie said looking away, “but we are getting close to finding out why you’re a wolf in my subconscious” Josie said turning back to Hope, the wolf seemed pleased by that. The wolf nudged her to go on.

“Well Dorian says that it might be because your wolf is taking over and since it’s a full moon almost every night-“ Josie said looking up to the full moon glowing over the woods, “your wolf is stronger. The only downside is you’re slowly going to lose awareness of your regular self. Eventually your wolf is going to be the only thing roaming around here,” Josie took a deep breath before whispering the last part, “and there would be no way of getting you back when that happens.”

The wolf seemed to look around, taking everything in. Josie couldn’t tell what was going on in Hope’s head, all she knew was how she would feel if she were in Hope’s situation. The brunette slowly placed her head under the wolf’s jaw, she snuggled her nose into the soft fur, sighing.

“Don’t worry, I promise I won’t let anything happen” Josie said, curling up more into Hope. Josie wrapped her arms around the wolf, tugging on her lightly, ‘come on, I know you’re probably not tired, but you should try to sleep”

The wolf slowly laid her head on Josie’s lap. Josie watched her get comfortable, only to hear a small whine. Josie smiled, “Okay, one song though, alright?” The wolf barked happily in reply.

_Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Way up high.  
There's a land that I've heard of,  
Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Skies are blue.  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

_Someday I wish upon a star,  
Where the clouds are far far far behind me  
Where._

_All my troubles melt like lemon drops.  
Way above the chimney tops,  
That is where you will find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Bluebirds fly.  
If birds can fly over over the rainbow,  
Then why, then why can't I  
Ohh why ohhh why ohhh why ohhh  
If birds fly high, why can't I  
If every little bluebirds fly  
Over the rainbow,  
Somebody tell me why, somebody tell me  
If bids fly high, why can't I  
Why can't I._

Josie smiled as she stared at Hope’s wolf form. The wolf form snored a little bit and Josie fought back a small giggle. The brunette slowly got up, careful not to wake up Hope. When the wolf didn’t stir, Josie leaned down and kissed the wolf’s forehead.

“Don’t worry, I will get you out”

That’s exactly what Josie did, she visited Hope every night in her dreams, making sure Hope’s wolf form wasn’t taking over. At points Josie noticed that Hope would seem to disappear and just stare into the distance, not hearing anything Josie was saying. Hope’s wolf would easily get frustrated when it didn’t get what it wanted. Sometimes Josie had to leave, and Hope would tug on her cloths trying to keep her in her subconscious. One time, it got out of hand.

Josie slowly opened her eyes to see the white wolf sitting in front of her. Josie let out a small yelp.

“Hope! You can’t do that to person!” Josie said sternly, the wolf only turned its head to the side, it seemed confused.

“I’m sorry, you just scared me” Josie said looking down at her hands. “I should probably go”, Josie said standing up. Hope’s wolf growled, the wolf showing its canines.

“Hope, you know I can’t stay here forever” Josie said slowly backing up. The wolf only moved closer.

“Hope?” At that second, the wolf pounced onto Josie, knocking the brunette onto her back. Josie groaned in pain. The wolf growled at her, the gold hue of Hope’s pupils glowing.

“Hope, please! You’re not yourself!” Josie begged, trying to hold the wolf back from it getting anymore into her face.

Hope’s wolf didn’t seem to like that statement, it sneered and bit Josie’s arm. Josie screamed in pain.

The brunette reacted as quick as she could, muttering a spell that threw the wolf against the tree. Hope seemed to be winded by the impact, slowly getting up.

“HOPE!” Josie yelled, as she ran to the wolf. “I’m sorry, I’m so so so sorry”

Josie gripped her arm, muttering a small healing spell to close the wound. She than approached the wolf.

“Hope? Is it you?”

The wolf whimpered as if to answer yes. Hope’s wolf stood in front of Josie, luckily it looked like she wasn’t hurt.

“This is getting out of hand, you’re losing yourself! I promised I would be able to find a way to get you out before than! I just… I didn’t find anything!” Josie said with tears in her eyes. Hope slowly approached Josie, rubbing her body around the brunette to comfort her.

“I have an idea, but it might not work. If this plan doesn’t work, you might die! I just don’t know how much time you have before I can’t save you anymore!” Josie said angrily, she was beginning to get frustrated. She started to pace.

“You’re going to have to trust me, ok?” Josie asked finally after what seemed like ages. The wolf seemed to nod. Josie knew that the chance of it working was extremely low, but she doesn’t know how much time she has before she loses Hope forever. Either way, Hope might die.

Josie kneeled in front of the wolf.  
  


“I’m going to siphon all your magic away” Josie said staring into the gold hues, “and its going to kill you, but if everything goes planned, you’ll wake up in the real world”

The wolf seemed to be taken aback. Josie continued, “I’m not going to make any promises this will work, because you can very much still die”, Josie choked up a little “I just don’t want to miss the chance of saving you if you lose your real self forever”

Hope’s wolf seemed to tear up too, “I just need you to trust me, please” Josie croaked out.

Hope stayed still for a moment, she looked straight at Josie then laid down. The wolf whined looking at the brunette with pleading eyes. Josie gulped nodding her head. “Okay, one last song” Josie said with a sad smile.

  
  


_How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking  
Every breath with you_

_You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all  
How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave_

_'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all_

As Josie sung the song, she started to siphon from Hope. She could feel the magic she was pulling out of Hope. The wolf whimpered lightly. She choked a little as she continued to sing.

_So take a look at me now  
Oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face_

She could feel the wolf’s heartbeat quicken; her fingers trembled as she continued. It hurt her knowing she was killing someone she cares about, she quickly whispered, “trust me” before she continued to sing.

_Take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
And that's what I've got to face_

_I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all_

Hope slowly stopped moving, her heartbeat slowing down too. Josie could feel the magic pulsing through her veins, and it made her sick knowing it shouldn’t be there.

_So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face_

_Take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is  
All I can do_

Josie eased Hope by singing softly and petted her with one hand as she siphoned with the other. Hope’s breathing started to slow down. She let out a small whine, Josie brought one of her hands to cup the wolf’s face. She rubbed the nose softly. Josie felt tears, so many tears falling down her face.

_And that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now  
'Cause I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've qot to take_

As Hope stopped breathing and her heartbeat stopped, the wolf did one last thing. She licked Josie’s palm, as if a thank you, for everything. Josie stopped siphoning and started to pet Hope as she died. She finished the song.

_Take a look at me now_

She whispered, her own part of the song:

“Let me tell you how much I love you”

Hope’s POV

Hope coughed as she sat up, it felt as if the air was sucked out of her. Well. It was more like her magic was sucked out of her. The auburn-haired girl stood up, feeling dizzy and sick, but most of all, hungry. She was in the dark, it seemed as if she was in a closet but there were no clothes. Then she heard voices, she heard them. They were coming, she smiled, she felt alive, so alive.

Hope listened closely,

“WHY WOULD YOU DO IT JO??? WHY COULDN’T YOU WAIT!?!?” She heard Landon’s voice; Hope’s heart thundered at the thought of her boyfriend. She missed his touch, his beautiful eyes. Hope tried to remember his facial features, but every time she thought she knew, it was replaced with stunning brown eyes, and pouty lips. Hope cursed herself for thinking of Josie rather than her boyfriend, but then again, Josie was the one who saved her, and took care of her. Josie didn’t have to visit her all the time. Josie didn’t even have to go out of her way to sing her to sleep! Hell, Josie didn’t even need to be her friend, especially after she got back with Landon.

“She should be in here,” a familiar voice said, a bright light shined into her eyes as the door opened.

Hope squinted her eyes to see Lizzie, MG, Kaleb, Alyssa (why is she here?), Landon, Dr. Saltzman, and Josie. Silence followed, nobody moved. Everyone was in shock; how long had she even been sleeping for? The first one to move was Landon.

“H-Hope? Your here? You’re really okay?” Landon asked grabbing her in a tight hug. He backed up examining her. He cared for her, she knew that, but whenever she asked Josie about him, Josie said that he didn’t believe she was going to come back. With that Hope pushed him away, he gave her a hurt look.

“I-I just need to adjust” Hope said coming up with a quick excuse looking at him with a tight-lipped smile. He nodded, seeming a little happier.

Lizzie was the next to move, “Look I know you’ve been playing sleeping beauty and all, but you can’t expect to just leave me here the whole time waiting for a hello”

Hope chuckled, “Hello?”

“That’s more like it,” Lizzie smiled, then added “So I heard Josie was your Prince Philip, want to tell me how that was?” She raised an eyebrow.

Hope could feel the blush grow on her cheeks, she glanced at Josie, it almost seemed as if Josie were hiding her face from her, she frowned.

“It wasn’t what you think, I literally had to DIE” Hope said giving Lizzie a hard stare to convince her that she wasn’t hiding anything.

“Whatever you say sleeping beauty, it just seemed that Josie would sleep a lot, sometimes I’d find her taking a nap in the library,” Lizzie said smirking again.

“Shut up Lizzie,” finally Josie spoke up, her face seemed to be red. Maybe Josie had a fever?

“Do you have a fever Josie?” Hope asked walking up to the brunette and placing the back of her hand against Josie’s forehead.

“N-No” Josie stuttered out; she slowly turned her head away. Hope moved her hand to Josie’s cheek.

“You just seemed really hot” Hope said trying to see if Josie’s warm at all, “you feel fine though”

Lizzie groans, “ew, get a room already!”

Hope drops her hands and quickly takes a step back.

Josie’s face seemed to get redder than a tomato, Hope noticed.

“Hope, we need to talk,” Mr. Saltzman spoke, easing the tension in the room.

“About?’

“You are a full tribrid Hope”

Hope turned to Landon seeing him slowly come up to her, taking her hands into his. Hope took a deep breath, allowing everything to sink in.

“Josie said that it was the only option she saw fit,” Landon said squeezing her hands, “and if it had been me seeing you every night, changing like that…. I would’ve done the same thing”

Hope felt a sudden urge of anger, did Landon just lie to her? She had heard him yelling at Jo! Hope glanced at Josie who was now standing near Lizzie and Dr. Saltzman. She could see anger flash through Josie’s eyes, but just as fast as it came…it was gone.

“I think that you would’ve ran off” Hope says, pulling back her hands. Landon seemed dumb founded.

“I-I..n-no…I-I would never Hope! I-I love you,” Landon exclaimed stuttering.

“Landon…. I think we should have this conversation later, just you and I, okay?” Hope said giving him a sympathetic smile.

“Josie, go get hope a blood bag from the kitchen please” Dr. Saltzman said quietly (for others it probably wouldn’t have been heard).

“Hey Hope” Alyssa came up to her.

“Hey?” Hope said, more of a question.

“Umm, I just wanted to tell you that I’m glad your awake, and if we could…I would like to talk more. I just think that you could help me, with my past… and that you would understand. Well, at least more than Emma does” Alyssa rambled.

“I would love to,” Hope said as she placed her hand on Alyssa’s shoulder, “I think you could help me too”

With that, Hope walked away, leaving a smiling Alyssa.

Hope slowly made her way to Dr. Saltzman.

“ummm, how do I say this. Dr. Saltzman I-,” Dr. Saltzman cut her off.

“It’s okay Hope, I know it was the only way. Josie was worried about you and maybe she was right… maybe it would’ve been your last time every coming back to her, maybe it would’ve been the last of you she’d ever truly see” Alaric said pulling her into a hug.

Hope backed away, “I’m going to go to my room”

“I’ll send Josie with the blood bag” Dr. Saltzman said as she walked away.

She didn’t think it would this hard to drink blood, she hasn’t even taken a sip yet.

“What’s wrong?” Josie asked as she watched Hope stare at her blood bag, “If you need to do this alone, I can leave” Josie said as she started to get up.

“no, stay here” Hope said grabbing Josie’s wrist pulling her back.

Hope sighed, opening the bag.

“I just don’t know if I want to fully do this… I mean I could just die”

“Hope… it’s your decision, but if you want to listen to why I think you should drink it then maybe just hear me out” Josie said taking the blood bag from her.

Hope nodded, silently telling the other girl to go on.

“I think that your afraid of what you might become… I think your afraid that you might do something that will hurt everyone. Hope, your afraid of allowing yourself to be strong, but let’s face it you are strong. Your strong, and brave, and so many things that define you” Josie said looking Hope in the eyes.

Hope heart thundered, her eyes getting watery listening to Josie.

“You protect everyone Hope, everyone! You put so much effort into everything you do, you work hard, you protect, and all that and your still able to love everyone. Want to know why, Hope? Because your strong, and nobody can shoulder the burdens that you carry, so please Hope…. We really need you. Drink the blood for MG, drink it for Dr. Saltzman, for Raphael, for Lizzie, even though she can be bossy at times I know you guys are good friends,” Josie says chuckling a little at the end.

Josie slowly grabbed Hope hand and opened it up, placing the bag into her palm.

“Do it for Landon,” Josie then took Hope’s other hand and held it.

“Do it for me” Josie whispered at last, giving Hope’s hand a small squeeze.

Hope looked down at the bag and then back at Josie.

“For you Jo,” Hope said as she slowly brought the blood bag up to her lips, taking a small sip.

Hope could instantly feel relief and her body flooded with joy, content. Hope closed her eyes slowly sucking more blood out of the bag, she could feel the veins slowly forming around her eyes.

Hope opened her eyes in shock, remembering Josie is there. She turned quickly facing the wall, blocking Josie’s view.

“Hope,” Josie said as she placed a hand on Hope’s shoulder.

“No, Josie… I don’t want you to see”

“But... I want to see,” Josie said slowly taking Hope’s hand and pulling it towards her.

“I want to see all of you,” Josie whispered as she reached with her other hand to slowly turn Hope’s face to hers. Hope could feel the veins still coursing, but as Josie whispered sweet things like, “See your still beautiful”, or “There’s nothing wrong”, Hope calmed down and smiled grabbing Josie’s hand that rested on her cheek. She snuggled into Josie’s palm… happy, content.

That’s when Hope realized something…

“Did you just call me beautiful?”

Josie’s cheeks became inflamed.

“N-no…” Josie said trying to turn the other way to hide the blush that Hope could clearly see. Hope smirked to herself, she knew right then and there that Josie was the one. The epic love she had been wanting since her mom’s dying wish, she found her… she found Jo… her epic love.

“Hey, Jo… don’t turn away from me,” Hope said grabbing Josie’s chin turning it towards herself, “I want to see all of you”

Josie face lit up at Hope repeating her words.

“I think your beautiful too” Hope whispered, maybe they both knew…maybe they didn’t, but they were slowly leaning into each other and Hope felt excitement thrill through her body.

But then, of course something had to ruin it.

“w-wait,” Josie said placing her palm against Hope’s chest stopping her from going on, “What about Landon?”

Hope sighed, slowly leaning back. She hadn’t thought about him, her own boyfriend, who she claimed was her epic love. But if he were, then why would he have had so little faith in her, Josie was always there by her side, so much faith in her, believing in her.

“I’ll talk to him, for now I think we should sleep” Hope whispered looking at her hands.

“Y-yeah” Josie said getting up, “One more thing”

Hope looked up at Josie as she placed a small kiss on Hope’s cheek.

“Goodnight” Josie whispered as she opened Hope’s door.

“G-goodnight” Hope said, still feeling the lingering kiss on her cheek.


	2. Cookie Crumbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Hope go to the dock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I had a lot of schoolwork haha  
> Also thank you to all of those who commented on the chapter before! I really appreciate it (:  
> Anyways here's the last part of this short story!

­Josie’s POV

She walked out of Hope’s room letting out a sigh of relief she didn’t know she was holding. She smiled to herself, knowing she saved Hope. She didn’t know at the time if it would work, she didn’t even know what she would do if it didn’t.

She walked back to her dorm, thinking about how her and Hope almost shared a kiss. The feeling of something so strong landed in her chest, it slowly grew making her smile wide as she entered her and Lizzie’s room. She quickly changed and entered her bed staring at the ceiling in a daze.

“Let me guess, you and Hope kissed?”

Josie turned her head so fast to Lizzie that she almost got whiplash.

“What? No… of course not,” Josie said way to quickly for her liking.

“Then explain that smile you came in here with, I’ve only seen you smile like that when you came back from a make-out session with satan,” Lizzie grimaced.

“w-what no! That’s not what I did!” Josie exclaimed as she sat up in her bed.

“Yeah sure, as much as I hate the idea of me shipping you and Hope, you guys are good for each other”

“Did you just say shipping?” Josie furrowed her eyebrows at her sister, they hadn’t shipped two people in their school together since 5th grade.

“Yeah, now just to figure out your guys ship name,” Lizzie said as she stared at the floor, deep thinking.

“LIZZIE!”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Josie eventually told her sister what happened between her and Hope, Lizzie’s reaction was unexpected… she seemed almost disappointed when she heard that Hope and Josie hadn’t kissed.

“what about Jopie?” Lizzie asked Josie as they walked to class.

“Lizzie! What did I say about making up ship names!” Josie hissed at her sister, secretly she was listening to every ship name that Lizzie had come up with:

  1. _Hopie (Josie thought of this more of a nickname for Hope, HOPEY)_
  2. _Jopie (Josie considered it, but it just didn’t feel right)_
  3. _HJ (which Josie found more like an initial)_
  4. _Jop (Josie could only think of IHOP when Lizzie named this one)_
  5. _Hos (which sounded a lot like one of her nicknames Jos)_



Lizzie sighed in defeat, “One of these days I’ll come up with a magnificent ship name and you’re going to love it!”

“Whatever you say Lizzie,” Josie said as she entered her spell casting class.

What Josie didn’t expect was to find Hope sitting in the spot next to her seat. Yes, she knew Hope was in her class, but her and Hope barely ever interacted in it.

“hey,” Josie said as she sat in her seat next to Hope.

“Hey Jo,” Hope looked at Josie with a soft smile (the smile that Josie lovingly adores so much).

“Did you sleep well?”, Josie asked as she grabbed her notebook and pencil.

“Yeah, I slept very well actually,” Hope whispered the last part as if it were a secret.

Josie smiled brightly.

“What about you Jo, did you sleep well?”

Josie nodded, “I did”

“So, I was thinking…. well if we could hang out later?”, Hope asked while staring at her fidgeting fingers (Josie had noticed this over the years and had assumed that it was a nervous habit).

“I’d love to Hope,” Josie replied with a grin that reached each of her ears.

Hope smiled brightly and turned to grab her notebook.

The first twenty minutes of class was normal, well almost. Josie would get distracted easily by Hope. Everything about Hope was just so… intoxicating. The way she held her pencil with a firm grip, yet gently wrote on the paper, how she bit the end of her pencil and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, even her smell-

“You’re staring,” Hope finally said glancing at Josie.

“I-I what?”

“You’re staring,” Hope chuckled lightly this time. Lucky for them they were in the back of the class.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to; I didn’t even realize! I’m so sorry Hope, I just couldn’t help-”

Hope cut Josie’s rambling off by placing her hand on Josie’s (which laid on top of her desk), giving it a small squeeze.

“It’s okay Jo, I don’t mind,” Hope said with a slight blush growing on her cheeks.

Josie smiled nodding as Hope pulled her hand away. Josie instantly missed the warmth of Hope’s hand, her soft hands.

The rest of class was normal and nothing else happened really… well except for them passing each other a few notes here and there. One of their conversations somehow being about flirting…

Hope: _Hey, do you know what the professor said? I wasn’t paying attention… I was too distracted by you (:_

Josie: _Yeah, he said how people should really pay attention in class rather than staring at someone… kind of sounds stalkerish!_

Hope: _HEY! I was doing my best efforts of flirting!!!_

Josie: _That’s what you call flirting? You’re lucky they don’t make us take classes for that… you’d fail_

Hope: _Or maybe I would learn something!_

Josie: _I doubt it._

Josie watched Hope’s reaction as she read the note, her lips instantly turning into a scowl. Josie found herself smiling at Hope’s face expressions, from grumpy and annoyed to being a blushing mess, she loved it all... she wanted to see it all.

There was only one thing Josie wanted to know… she would feel bad if she tried to kiss Hope again and end up realizing that Hope is with someone.

_Did you talk to Landon?_

_Yeah… I talked to him earlier this morning_

_Oh, um how’d it go?_

_Well…._

Hope’s POV

Hope woke up with butterflies in her stomach as the memories of the night before came rushing back to her. How Josie had given her that speech (and how Hope can’t get it out of her head), how Hope can’t stop thinking of Josie calling her beautiful. Hope has never felt this way before… she couldn’t explain it. All she knew was she hadn’t felt this way since she was 7.

Hope quickly got up and hopped into the shower, showering and changing into her nicest clothes… though she doesn’t have many to choose from. She ended up going with a simple black t-shirt with the Salvatore School logo, and blue jeans. She tried to see if she had any good smelling perfume because god forbid that she doesn’t smell good in front of Josie. Luckily, she found a small perfume bottle, she sprayed it and inhaled the sweet smell of citrus (much better).

A knock on the door startled Hope from her ‘daily’ routine of getting ready (in reality Hope never has done this… she’s never worried about smelling like citrus for someone).

“Come in,” Hope spoke.

A pair of feet shuffled into her room, and there stood Landon…

“Hey, I just wanted to check on you,” He said with a lop-sided grin, and then he started to sniff the air, “Are you wearing perfume?”

“w-what? No of course not! I was just trying to-”

“Are you wearing it for me?” Landon said practically jumping on his feet.

“Landon… we need to talk,” Hope said, she didn’t want to hurt him… he was her first love, the one she thought was her epic love. Even if she did love Josie now… it didn’t mean she didn’t love him.

“I know…” Landon said as he sat on her bed looking at his shoes.

“Landon-”

“Hope, I saw the way you looked at Josie when you woke up… it’s really not that hard to tell when someone likes someone”

Hope started to fidget with her hands (a nervous habit), “I’m sorry Landon”

He nodded his head and looked up at her, “What did I do wrong?”

“No Landon, you did nothing wrong… I just… my heart… I couldn’t stop it from falling for her... and I don’t know if I wanted it to,” Hope said as she felt tears to come to her eyes.

“Did you even love me?” Landon asked as he got up and started to pace in her room.

“Of course I did Landon! I really did! You meant everything to me, you still are a big part of my life-”, Hope desperately tried to reason with Landon, but he didn’t want to hear any of it.

“It’s fine Hope… I get it! You never wanted me anyways!!! I care for you Hope! I care so much, and you didn’t even care about me! YOU NEVER BELIEVED IN ME!!!”

“AND YOU DIDN’T BELIEVE I WAS GOING TO MAKE IT OUT OF JOSIE’S SUBCONSIOUS!”, Hope yelled, somehow their voices had raised and both their faces red with anger.

“w-who told you that?”

“Josie! Josie did. I asked her about you, and she didn’t want to tell me at first, but I begged her to tell me and she did. You know Landon, it wasn’t that I never believed in you… I was afraid… I was afraid of losing you because I loved you! Every night Josie would come back and tell me that they weren’t getting any closer to finding out how to get me out of her subconscious… and everyday I felt like I was losing pieces of myself, there were times I didn’t even know who I was! I didn’t even know my name,” Hope choked on a sob.

“Hope-”

“I’m not done Landon” Hope cut him off, “I know you weren’t able to visit me… I know that. But hearing you losing faith in me was the last thing I wanted to hear. You know what? You know who believed in me no matter what? Josie! She made a decision, and I trusted her! I love her Landon... I think I always have”

Landon looked shocked at first and then his face turned into anger.

“I love you Hope! I still do... I always will, and I will find a way back to you,” He said before he left her alone in her room.

That’s when the tears flooded out of her… everything came crashing down.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Seeing Josie lightened Hope’s mood, her body felt lighter and the butterflies in her stomach only grew. She had asked Josie to meet her at the dock a little before sunset. Now she lay there sitting on a blanket staring at the sky with a basket of food next to her.

_“When do you want to hang out?”, Josie asked Hope with a bright smile that could light up the sky._

_“hmmm, how about 5? A little before sunset?”, Hope asked with a grin._

_Josie just smiled and nodded happily, “see you then” Josie had said as she kissed Hope’s cheek and walked off (more like skipping) back to her dorm._

Hope smiled at the memory, then she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. At first, she was shocked as she let out a small gasp.

“Guess who?”, instantly Hope’s shock deflated and instead a thousand butterflies grew in her stomach feeling Josie’s hot breath fan her ear.

“ummm, I don’t know… is it Lizzie? Wait MG? OoOoOh are you the person that keeps stealing those cookies from the kitchen because if you are-”

“No,” Josie chuckled as she smacked Hope on the arm, she sat near hope on the blanket that rested on the dock. The now setting sun was shining onto the water and Hope couldn’t help but think it was just beautiful, she has seen it so many times, yet it still manages to take her breath way... just like Josie.

“Just like me?”

Hope turned to Josie. Had she said that out loud?

“I-I mean... y-you’re beautiful Jo… very,” Hope stuttered out as she felt her face heat up.

“You’re cute when you blush,” Josie says with a soft smile.

Hope smiled. Then remembered the basket of food she brought.

“Are you hungry Jo? I made sandwiches”

Josie nodded her head with a smile, “I would like that, thank you”

Hope grabbed the basket and opened it grabbing the sandwiches she made, “Here, it’s a peanut butter and jelly sandwich… I thought you’d prefer this rather than any other sandwich because I see you sneaking this out of the kitchen some nights... and you don’t eat meat so...”

“It’s my favorite! Thank you Hope,” Josie said with a bright smile taking the sandwich.

They sat there watching the sunset in front of them, in comfortable silence as they ate.

“So even though I’m pretty sure someone’s stealing the cookies in the kitchen…” Hope grabbed two cookies from the basket, “they managed to leave just two! Lucky us, right?”

Josie laughed and grabbed one of the cookies taking a bite, “So someone is playing cookie monster, huh?”

Hope chuckled, “Definitely and I bet it’s Lizzie!”

“Lizzie? What makes you think that?”

“Sometimes I see her walking out of the kitchen late at night after I’ve wolfed out… but the weird thing is… she’s never holding anything!”

Josie laughed, “Maybe she is the cookie monster”

Hope nodded, “Even Sherlock Holmes would say it was her”

“Sherlock Holmes?”

“yeah, Sherlock Holmes!”

“Are you secretly a geek or something?” Josie asked with an eyebrow raised.

“No! I just like reading about mysteries… that’s all,” Hope said crossing her arms.

“what’s your favorite Sherlock Holmes mystery?” Josie asked

“Probably the one where he-”, Hope is cuts herself off when she see’s Josie leaning closer and brings her hand up resting it on Hope’s cheek.

“w-what are you doing?” Hope stuttered out as she felt Josie slowly wipe her thumb under her bottom lip.

“You have cookie crumbs stuck to the bottom of your lip,” Josie whispered, Hope could feel Josie’s hot breath fan her face. The butterflies in her stomach burst out of control as she felt Josie folding her face so gently.

“Did you get it?” Hope’s voice cracked and she hopes that Josie hadn’t heard it, but telling by the light smirk on her face, she had.

Josie thumb stopped brushing off the crumbs that had been long gone, then Josie’s thumb slowly ran itself across Hope’s bottom lip. Hope’s breath hitched and her body felt inflamed.

“Hope?” Josie whispered.

Hope hummed in response, to focused on the thumb that slowly runs across her bottom lip.

“Can I kiss you?”

Hope’s heart almost bolted out of her chest. Had Josie just asked to kiss her? She looked into the other girls’ eyes, they seemed sincere… waiting for Hope’s permission.

“Yes”

Josie leaned in slowly, leaning in halfway, she stopped as if she were thinking about it. Hope got impatient finally leaning forward and capturing the other girls lips. A sigh of relief left Hope’s mouth as she felt her lips mold with Josie’s. She felt her heart burst with something she never felt before… like fireworks exploding and going on a scary roll-a-coaster at the same time. She slowly raised her hand to thread itself through Josie’s hair as they’re lips moved together.

Finally, Hope had to pull away… her breath stolen from her, not by a lake this time… but by Josie Lucas Saltzman… her childhood crush, her love… her epic love.

“I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW THEY WERE GOING TO END UP TOGETHER!!! I TOLD YOU MG!!! I TOLD YOU!!!” Lizzie’s screeches can be heard as she ran down to the dock with MG following behind her.

“Have you guys been spying on us???” Josie asked in shock, Hope laughed beside her.

“No… w-we uhhh we-”

“We were on a walk, you know… taking in the view,” Lizzie stepped in for MG’s excuse.

“Yeah sure” Hope said standing up.

“I don’t care! That’s not the point. The point is Hosie finally happened!!!” Lizzie jumped up and down.

“I thought we were going with Jope?”, MG asked Lizzie

“Nah, Jope sounds too straight. Hosie is just…”

“It’s MAGNIFICENT!” Josie jumped, hugging Lizzie.

“Aren’t we a little too old for coming up with ship names?” Hope asked confused with the interaction.

“Of course not wolfie! Not when HOSIE IS THE SHIP NAME!”

They all laughed at Lizzie’s excitement, and Hope knew right then and there that this is where she belonged. This how she wanted to live… she wanted to see everyone... everything. She wanted this feeling to stay, this feeling she hadn’t felt in a while, she finally was able to put a finger on what it was...

The feeling of being alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to leave a comment and if you would like me to write some more short stories or maybe even a even a story I update every week or something like that, just let me know in the comments or dm me on Twitter:  
> @sidbear_hosie
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much guys! I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
